


The Taste of Her

by TakingFlight48



Series: Moments of Written Musings [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Kiwi's favorites wrapped in one, Draco doesn't want to leave, Draco wants Hermione's mouth on his, Draco wants that Hermione loving, F/M, First Date goodbyes, First Kiss, Gift Fic - gift for Kiwi05622, Oh so fluffy, Sigh - they don't take their clothes off here, Slow and Sweet, Soft Kisses, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: It wasn’t just a means to end her passionate rambling.  Rather, had they not reached her front door he would have gladly listened to Hermione spout criticism all night.  But after finally getting his colleague to agree to a date, there was very little that would stop Draco Malfoy from losing himself in their first kiss under the cover of night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Moments of Written Musings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	The Taste of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/gifts).



> Here's another posted prompt for the 31 days of Writing Challenge - which I am failing miserably at lol. 
> 
> October 6th challenge Prompt was: A Gift Fic - my interpretation was to gift this to someone.
> 
> After a rather hilarious conversation about fics, Kiwi gave a very detailed list of her favorite kissing actions in a fic and well - I couldn't quite help myself. So Kiwi not only is the fic a gift for you, but so is the artwork I spent way too long on xoxo. WIthout your moodboards my stories just aren't the same. 
> 
> It's short, sweet, but hopefully, the reader will enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

* * *

“I insist that the fundamental data behind that research is flawed and therefore, the argument is moot,” she lectured, hands emphasising her point as they strolled through the Alley. “Look at it this way. First, he states, STATES, not concludes, not after careful research and with data proceeding it, but simply states as if his opinion is what matters in better understanding the precise art of potion-making. Then his actual statement is ridiculous. Claiming that one can only use crushed asphodel for those four recipes. And why? WHY, again because he says only those four recipes, out of the thousands of potions worldwide, can withstand the increase in exposure to the raw ingredient within the seed when crushed.”

His lip twitched at the way she was slashing through the newest article to hit Potions Quarterly. 

“I found that the last batch of reinvigorating draught  _ was _ less stable when I used crushed asphodels, so how can you be so sure that it’s his conclusion that is wrong and not just his lack of explained data?” Draco asked, face stoic as she turned an incredulous gaze to him, hand coming up to rest on his bicep as her mouth hung open. 

Spluttering she collected herself after a moment, “That last batch, Draco Malfoy, was less stable because I substituted the lavender for mint without accounting for the increase in acidity. The last 25 trials we ran with only the asphodel preparation as the variable demonstrated an increase in both longevity and a more gentle entry into the physical body.”

“Hermione,” he said lightly, and her eyes darted up to his from where they had been staring hard at his chest as she thought back to their work. 

“Draco,” she parroted back, lip quirking into a smirk that easily rivalled his own these days. 

“This is your flat,” he bit his lip at the way she blinked owlishly at him before she looked behind her. 

“Oh,” he heard her mutter before she turned back to him sharply. 

“Oh and I ruined the walk with work talk. So - you proved me wrong once again,” Hermione said, her smile tentative as he slowly walked closer to her. 

His hand flexed, eyes following the movement of her lips as she repeatedly bit down on her plump lower lip. As the tips of his shoes touched her own, however, she finally released its’ torturous grip with a small ‘o’.

“Again?” he chuckled lowly, knowing full well it was typically the other way around. 

Her no-nonsense voice forced his smirk into a small grin, “I had a great time tonight and ignoring the fact that this goes against my ‘never mix business with pleasure’ rule, I am glad you wore me down until I accepted.” 

He raised his hand to lightly cup her face, stealing the chill from her skin as his thumb ran over her abused bottom lip. They puckered under his touch, and he eagerly whispered over the cupid’s bow with a small grin, licking his lips to keep from simply indulging in hers. 

Draco could feel the soft huffs of breath escaping her at his ministrations, and when he moved closer, her eyes fluttering for a moment, he hesitated. He had wanted to lean in and taste those lips for months, but never more than tonight. Tonight when he was confident he would find the combination of her dessert wine and chocolate fondue doubly intoxicating. But he knew how quickly he would lose himself to her taste just as he had to her presence, her mind, and her quick wit. 

“Draco,” she breathed against his thumb, and when he lowered it, she licked her lips before looking up at him, thick lashes highlighting her whiskey gaze, “please,” she whispered. 

With a single nod, he closed the gap between them, swallowing her light gasp as he luxuriated in the taste of her. Her lips matched his, move per move as he slowly opened his mouth, tongue peeking out to run along the seam of her own. When their tongues met, he shifted his head, a concentrated furrow of his brows as he memorised every sensation, every taste, and sound he stole from her. 

When even the exploration of her couldn’t keep him from breathing, they pulled away from the other enough to pant into each other's mouth, foreheads touching, and eyes closed for a moment longer. 

“Good-” Hermione cleared her throat, nose wrinkling against his at the hoarseness in her voice, “Goodnight Draco, everything was lovely." She closed her eyes once more, pressing against his forehead lightly before taking a small step back. 

Before she could get too far, however, his hand came back up to her cheek, fingers sifting through her hair as he tugged her back to him, uncaring about the hoarseness in his own voice, “kiss me." Even as her eyes widened at his demand, her fingers rose to clench his arms before interlacing behind his neck and tugging him down. 

He let her lead this time, luxuriating in her gentle exploration as she shifted her head to the side before attempting to straighten up again. He smiled when their noses bumped and when her teeth nipped his bottom lip, he grunted, pleasantly surprised as he pulled her tighter, even as she pulled back slightly. “I’m sorry, was that o-” but Draco didn’t care to figure out what she meant as he crashed his lips back to hers, holding her tight against him once more until their kisses softened. 

With a final long press of his lips against hers, he pulled back, running his hand over her hair, unwilling to get his fingers tangled in her tamed curls and pressed a final kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll be here at 9 am tomorrow with breakfast, Granger,” and with a final smirk, he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, turned and walked back towards the apparition point. 

“I am awake by 8!” she laughed after him and he turned, continuing his walk backwards as his deep chuckle joined hers, “Sleep in, then! My favoured cafe doesn’t open until 8:30!” 

Draco could barely make out the way she shook her head before entering her building. 

Rubbing his lips together, he turned back around wondering how many of those kisses he could pull from her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing is such a beautiful act when done with intention and focus. I hope that I portrayed even a moment of that in this short snippet of time. 
> 
> Any errors are my own - or Grammarly, I mean really how dare she not catch them! 
> 
> Please leave love in words or kudos as they motivate and uplift. 
> 
> Should you disagree with the words displayed above, ConCrit is appreciated/preferred. ॐ


End file.
